Civilization Creator
Civilization stats Name: (The civilizations name) Creator: (Player who created them, and is playng them) Short Backstory: (short description about what your race represents and its various goals) Primary Perks: (One Primary Civilization perk, the most influencing of all the perks) Secondary Perks: (Two Primary Perks, they have a large impact on the civilization) Tertiary Perks: (Three tertiary perks, small impacts that fine tune a players civilization style) Unit List: (List all units the civilization uses, see Unit Creator for template for Unit Stats) Starship List: (List all starships the civilization uses, see Starship Creator for template for Ship Stats) Civilization Perks Primary Fragmented: 5 hostile micro-nations spawn outside of your homeworld, each of these is controlled by other players and are to only attack the Player with Fragmented. After conquering all micro-nations, this nation gets a 5%+ income bonus from all colonies and may get choose a new primary perk Diverse Background: This nation gains 1 additional Secondary perk and two additonal Tertiary perks Secondary Tertiary Perks for consideration '''Disputed origins:'''The Race starts with 2 homeworlds '''Expert building techniques''': Planets can hold +15% more buildings '''Efficient logistical supply lines''': Transport ships travel faster '''Advanced Sensors''': This perk allows a race to see the enemy forces being deployed in a battle before they deploy their own '''Expert miners''': Mines generate 8% more income '''Administrative Bureaucracy''': -5% income from taxes, but unit upkeep is reduced by 10% '''Standardized Planetary Defense Force''': Militia are unable to use anything other than standard rifles, but they have higher morale. '''Subterranean Society''': Planets cannot be targeted by orbital bombardment '''Mercenary Military''':The military of the race that takes this perk can only be composed of units from other races. They are unable to make their own. Unit upkeep is increased by 5% as well as a slight cost increase per unit. '''Economic Empire''': 10% more income from taxes. Trade ships cost less, +5% of for income generated from trade. Military units cost 5% more, and mines generate -5% resources. '''Aggressive Society''': Military unit costs are reduced by 10%, but the empire recieves -5% to tax and trade income. '''Class System''': Military units have a -5% reduction in cost and upkeep, but there is a higher chance of rebellion. '''Lifelong military training''': Military units get more perk points. '''Infantry reliance'''''':''' Infantry cost less, vehicles and starships cost more. '''Vehicular Focus'''''':''' Starships and infantry cost more, but vehicular units cost less. '''Spacefaring Concentration'''''':''' Space units cost less, while infantry and vehicles cost more (Space units do not include marines or any unit of the like) '''Colonists'''''':''' The race that takes this perk gets aid from their empire every so often in the form of credits or units. '''Slave Labor''': ''''''Income is increased/Buildings are constructed faster, but planets have higher unrest. '''Melee Precept''''''''':'''''' Melee weapons cost less for soldiers to utilize, while ranged weapons cost more. Unlocks several special melee weapons. '''Ranged Doctrine''': Ranged weapons cost less, while Equipping soldiers with melee weapons cost more. Unlocks several special ranged weapons '''Racial Psionic Affinity''': Psionic units are cheaper '''Secured Funding: '''Start the game with additional funds '''Nationalism:''' Increased morale when defending planets. Grants the fearless perk free of charge to all units who are defending an empire's homeworld. '''Passenger priority''': The spaceships in this empire prioitize passengers over all else. The troop transports cannot fire weapons, but if they are destroyed, there is check. If the result is 5 or 6, then the passengers are jettisoned to land on the nearest friendly planet. If the die lands on a 1,2,3, or 4 then everyone is lost. F.A.Q.